


Remember

by AgenderMaine (AngelusErrare)



Series: Falling Towards The Feels [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/pseuds/AgenderMaine
Summary: Wash may want to forget the Meta and the memories tied to it, but Carolina does not.Prompt: "I haven't forgot you yet."





	

Sidewinder isn't much different from how Carolina remembers it. This is a different cliff-- water below instead of forest-- but the surroundings are the same. Ice and snow as far as the eye can see, stinging winds that slap her face and sting her eyes, whipping her red hair wildly about. There are different people this time, and the crashed ship is much smaller. Sim troops, not Freelancers. A pelican instead of the _Mother of Invention_.

Wash has been at the Sidewinder base with the Reds and Blues for almost a year. He doesn't speak of what happened here, and the Reds and Blues don't trust her. Won't tell her what happened beyond throwing the Meta from the cliff and Wash taking on the identity of the sim trooper the UNSC thinks Epsilon is.

She survived falling from her cliff. Of course, she also didn't land in water. With the weight of a Warthog dragging them down, even Maine couldn't have pulled themself back up.

"I haven't forgotten you yet," she whispers to the waters far below; the closest thing to a grave Maine has. "Wash seems to want to forget, and the others aren't around to remember, but I do. I will."

She kneels in the snow far enough away from the cliff that there is no risk of falling.

"I don't blame you, big guy," she says to the air, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I know it wasn't really you. It wasn't your fault." A pause, then, "Wish I could have told you in person."

Carolina sits there in silence for a long time, staring out over the cliff edge absently. The wind dies down enough for her to see her own breaths billow out in front of her and feel the smothering silence of the snow-blanketed surroundings. Maine liked silence, the simplicity of body language to get a point across, conveying disdain or amusement with a twitch of their lips.

She smirks. "Remember when we met? The sparring match with me and Florida?" She doesn't expect an answer, wouldn't even if they were alive. "You never did manage to get them back for breaking your arm, did you?"

Another long pause. "Florida's dead. It's just me and Wash left. We're the only ones here to remember."

Frowning at the waters below, she sighs. "I haven't forgotten you, Maine. And I won't. I promise."


End file.
